À sombra de Konoha
by MariMahe
Summary: A guerra acabou. Os ninjas das 5 grandes nações agora se preparam para voltar para casa. Nossos ninjas favoritos precisam curar suas feridas de corpo e alma e começam uma jornada em busca de auto conhecimento e felicidade. É hora de a prender acima de tudo a amar. Nessa história será abordada a vida dos jovens e dos sensei de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

|Fanfic Naruto: À sombra de Konoha|

.:Capítulo 1:.

Desatando os nós

A quarta guerra shinobi acabou. Há uma mistura tão grande de sensações que Sasuke não sabe o que sentir. Todos os shinobis da aliança comemoram o fim da batalha. Estão cansados. Misturado com o alívio é possível ver a tristeza estampada nos rostos sujos de barro e sangue. É hora de contabilizar os mortos. Ter que lidar com o corpo frio e, muitas vezes, mutilado de seus amigos de longas datas. O choro de familiares, amantes inconsoláveis, dói fundo na sua alma. Ele já passou por isso, mas, dessa vez, não está só. Encontra nos olhos roxos e inchados de seu melhor ou, único, amigo a certeza de compartilhar a dor da perda e solidão. "Dessa vez eu não irei me isolar. Dessa vez eu não irei fugir"- Sasuke pensa.

Sua mente traz de volta a imagem de seu irmão... Por um momento Sasuke sente-se grato pela ousadia de Kabuto ao invocar Itachi através do Endo Tensei. Apesar de abominável, o jutsu foi um divisor de águas na vida dos dois irmãos. Apenas após sua morte Itachi pode finalmente se reconciliar com ele. E ele, Sasuke pode sofrer a dor de ter matado aquele que mais amava e ao mesmo tempo entender o que de fato havia ocorrido. Teve que passar por tanta coisa para se perdoar por ter feito tudo isso. O preço: anos de dor, solidão e dois braços perdidos. O dele o de Naruto. Sasuke sente náuseas ao pensar na dor que infringiu no amigo.

- Sasuke, você está bem? – Naruto o toca de leve no ombro com um olhar preocupado.

Só então ele percebe que se perdeu por muito tempo em seus devaneios.

Sakura se aproxima com a expressão tensa: "Você está sentindo muita dor, Sasuke-kun?!"

Ainda voltando do estado de introspecção, ele toca suavemente as ataduras daquilo que seria seu braço.

- Não, estou bem. Apenas cansado. Obrigada Sakura-chan.

Após ter passado tanto tempo ao lado de Orochimaru, ele, de certa forma, se acostumou a ficar só e calado. Estava com uma sensação aconchegante, embora ainda causasse certo estranhamento, por estar novamente se relacionando com os outros. Estava disposto a lutar para ser parte novamente desse grupo tão amado por seu irmão Itachi e seu melhor amigo: voltar a ser um ninja da vila da Folha.

Um estandarte com um círculo e uma forma que se assemelha a um fogo vermelho está fixado à frente da fileira de barracas. Eles se aproximam da ala do clã Hyuuga.

O acampamento montado após o fim da guerra parece um imenso quadriculado de barracas de lona branca. Os membros de cada clã, ou ao menos o que restou deles, ficava agrupado para facilitar a coleta de dados e o tratamento dos feridos. A cada 10 filas de barracas havia um conjunto de barracas maiores e marrons que eram o espaço de refeitório e um conjunto de barracas vermelhas que eram usadas como enfermaria. Como a dimensão da 4ª guerra extrapola em muito todas as que a antecederam, os 5 kages acharam que o melhor a fazer seria se organizar e estruturar antes de retornar para suas respectivas vilas, para evitar que a população se assustasse com o situação dos soldados.

Os shinobis que estavam saudáveis, e não eram responsáveis pela logística do acampamento, foram mandados para a vila. Estes ficavam responsáveis por cuidar do bem estar dos cidadãos e mantê-los informados do processo de reconhecimento de mortos e perdidos. Como a luta contou com a união de 5 grandes vilas e a batalha teve um impacto devastador no ambiente, era difícil alcançar os mortos e resgatar os vivos entre os escombros. A guerra havia acabado mais ainda havia muito a ser feito.

Cada clã ficou responsável por cuidar de seus mortos e reportar a situação final para as equipes de organização. Os membros do clã Hyuuga usavam uma faixa preta com o símbolo do clã para homenagear os mortos em batalha. E é fácil notar o imenso pesar pela perda de Neji. Além de ser um ninja extremamente habilidoso, Neji tinha conquistado o respeito e admiração de todos de seu clã. Apesar de ser membro da casa secundária era visto como um dos futuros líder na família.

Sasuke pôde perceber que Naruto estava olhando fixamente naquela direção. Seus olhos tentavam distinguir alguém na multidão que carregava os corpos em direção aos carros que os levaria para a vila. Ele estava procurando por alguém, mas Sasuke não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser. Um pouco mais a frente, uma mulher de belos cabelos longos e escuros com um brilho azulado, destacou-se da multidão. Ele a reconheceu, apesar de mais feminina e desenvolta, aquela era Hinata.

Hinata-chan, Tsunade pediu que nos reuníssemos na barraca dela. Por favor, nos acompanhe. - disse Sakura com um sorriso cansado mas alegre para a companheira.

Hai, só preciso passar mais algumas orientações e me junto a vocês.- disse a jovem com uma firmeza que Sasuke nunca vira antes.

Naruto- Kun, Sasuke-kun! Hinata faz uma pequena reverencia e se virou para finalizar as ordens para outro membro de seu clã. Sasuke pôde perceber que ela se demorou um pouco mais quando se referia a Naruto e não pôde ignorar que o amigo ficou um pouco alterado quando a viu. Agora ele se lembrara que Hinata era a herdeira mais velha do clã Hyuuga e por isso todos a tratavam com tanta reverência no momento. Ele estava admirado ao observar o quanto ela mudara desde a época em que estudavam na academia. Estava imponente, porém mantinha a elegante delicadeza e feminilidade. Era uma mulher agora. E uma mulher forte.

"Naruto, feche a boca por que está dando bandeira!" Sakura piscou e riu ao cutucar Naruto. Sasuke não sabia exatamente o que havia entre Naruto e Hinata, mas ficou claro que muita coisa havia acontecido desde que ele deixara a vila.

Sasuke riu sarcasticamente e disse: Naruto-kun o que você tem aprontado enquanto eu estava fora?! Que isso! Ela não é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho não, cara!

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Hinata volto-se para o grupo e começou a caminhar até eles. Naruto se calou, mas seu rosto ficou vermelho como sangue.

- Você está bem Naruto–kun? Parece estar com febre. Sakura-chan será que não seria bom levá-lo para ala médica?! – disse Hinata em tom preocupado olhando ora para o rosto vermelho de Naruto ora para o que restou do braço enfaixado.

Sakura riu, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompida por Naruto: Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe Hinata! Vamos!

Ela sorriu e os acompanhou.

-Hum...- Naruto falou hesitante - como você está Hinata-chan...eu soube que estão levando o Neji para a vila... - Naruto ficou observando-a com um olhar triste e consolador.

-Neji oniisan fará muita falta especialmente em nosso clã. Estamos orgulhosos por tudo que ele fez pela vila e pela vida exemplar que teve. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estou com muita saudade dele – ela soltou um suspiro - Às vezes não consigo acreditar que ele se foi...

O vento sopra os belos cabelos para longe do rosto de Hinata e Naruto percebe que uma lágrima se forma nos olhos lilás da garota. Ele tem o ímpeto de abraçá-la, mas apenas segura suas mãos com força.

Ela sorri docemente e olha diretamente para seus olhos: "nós costumávamos treinar todos os dias. Não sei como será minha vida daqui para frente."

No fundo do coração de cada um dos membros do time 7 retumbava a mesma sensação. Especialmente no coração de Sasuke. Apesar de não ter conversado sobre isso com os amigos, ele tinha muito medo da reação dos ex-companheiros quando ele entrasse na sala de Tsunade.

Uma grande barraca se destacava no horizonte. À sua frente 2 shinobis mascarados guardam sua entrada. É a ala de Tsunade.

- Nós estamos sendo aguardados – disse Sakura. O ninja acenou a cabeça e eles entraram. A Barraca estava bem iluminada e havia uma série de cadeiras disposta em semicírculo de forma que todos pudessem ver uma fila de mesas onde estavam Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Anko e Shikamaru.

Sentados nas cadeiras próximas eles puderam reconhecer seus antigos companheiros. Kiba se sentava displicente com Akamaru a seus pés ao lado de Shino. Chouchi, Ino e Sai conversavam. Sasuke não pode deixar de notar uma certa "afetação" de Ino ao falar com Sai. Lee estava se exercitando com uma feição séria ao lado de Tenten que estava sentada com olhar perdido no infinito. Seus olhos inchados mostravam que havia chorado. Mas não vertia uma lágrima sequer nesse momento. Sasuke se perguntava se isso teria relação com Neji.

Todos viram para cumprimentá-los, mas, ao se depararem com Sasuke, hesitaram. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a andar em direção a eles.

"Olá pessoal. Como vocês estão Sasuke e Naruto? Estão se sentido melhor? Quando os vi pela primeira vez, estavam bem problemáticos... – disse num tom natural. Sasuke se sentiu aliviado.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso para o amigo: "Pronto para outra!"

Ino se aproximou e abraçou cada um deles. "Que bom que está de volta Sasuke-kun."

De repente todos estavam ao redor deles. Kiba, com cara mais fechada, disse: "Você agora está do nosso lado ou vai querer nos destruir? Quem mais vai ter que perder um braço para você ficar de boa?!"

- Kiba!? – Sakura e Ino, disseram em oníssono.

- Hei! Sentem-se todos! – disse Tsunade no tom forte e decidido de sempre.

"Acredito que todos vocês em algum momento se fizeram a mesma pergunta. E acredito que você compreende o motivo deles Sasuke e terá que lutar para reconquistar a confiança de cada um de seus companheiros. Contudo eu gostaria de dizer para vocês que EU confio nele. Chamei vocês aqui por que vocês são o futuro da vila da folha. Quando retornarmos para Konoha todos os estarão observando e vocês serão o termômetro deles. Se vocês estiverem bem eles se sentirão bem."disse Tsunade.

"Gostaria que hoje vocês se encontrassem e voltassem a conviver para começarmos a recuperar a nós mesmos. Nós do comitê que está gerenciando o 'pós-guerra' queremos que vocês trabalhem juntos nas próximas tarefas do dia a dia. Por isso você passarão os próximos meses juntos num acampamento reservado para todos os shinobis da idade e nível de vocês. Esse é o momento de reatar os laços para voltarmos lentamente para a normalidade. Vocês provavelmente ainda não se dão conta do impacto desse período de batalhas sobre seus corpos e almas. É por isso que queremos que vocês reaprendam o que é viver em comunidade e em paz. É muito comum sofrer com depressão e traumas no pós-guerra. Por isso peguem suas bagagens e mudem-se a partir de amanhã para o campo de reabilatação 1".

Todos estavam surpresos, mas não se poderia dizer que não estavam felizes de certa forma.

- Tsunade, se não se importar, eu gostaria de tomar a palavra – disse Kakashi.

- claro, vá em frente afinal "você será o próximo hokage". Disse Tsunade com uma piscadela e um sorriso alegre e zombeteiro para o ninja que corou o suficiente para ser visto mesmo através da máscara. Gai fez seu famoso gesto de aprovação e abriu um grande sorriso para o amigo/rival.

-RRRum – Kakashi tossiu - ...Bem, eu gostaria de propor que antes de começarmos essa nova fase, cada um de vocês dissesse o que está sentindo para dar oportunidade para que cada um de seus companheiros se sinta seguro e acolhido nesse momento de transição. Sabemos que a guerra deixa marcas. E cada um de vocês tem uma dor, então... Quem se habilita?

Antes que qualquer um pudesse se manifestar, Sasuke se levanta.

- Vai em frente Sasuke – diz Kakashi.

- Bem, antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de dizer que sei que cometi muitos erros. Que causei muitos danos. Que agi como um completo idiota. Sei que não teria o direito de sequer pedir desculpas, mas ainda assim, sinto que deveria pedir. Me desculpem Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Chouchi, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi ... Na verdade devo um pedido de desculpas a cada membro da vila da folha. Não sei como farei para me redimir, mas tentarei encontrar uma forma de voltar a fazer parte da vila da folha, honrar a memória do meu irmão e reconstruir meu clã. Caso possam me perdoar, gostaria de contar com a amizade de vocês. Mas entendo se não puderem ou quiserem estar em minha companhia.

- Que isso Sasuke! Deixa disso! É claro que você tem a nossa amizade, né pessoal?!- Diz Naruto.

- Não posso dizer por todos, mas eu confio na sua palavra. Pode contar com minha amizade e espero que possa conquistar sua confiança e respeito e ser considera como uma de suas amigas, Sasuke-kun. – Disse Hinata com carinho – Eu sei o que é lutar para ser aceita. Sei o que é tentar conquistar o respeito e consideração dos demais. E sei, acima de tudo, que todos somos suscetíveis a erros e falhas. Se quiser, já pode me considerar uma amiga.

Os olhos de Naruto, cintilando de admiração fixados em Hinata, não passaram despercebidos por Sasuke. Na verdade ele próprio não saberia como expressar a gratidão e alívio que sentia ao ouvir suas palavras.

Sasuke apenas pôde sorrir pois, Shikamaru já começava a falar: "Eu acho realmente um saco isso tudo, mas estou com a Hinata. Sasuke, em nome da confiança que tenho no julgamento do Naruto, que nunca duvidou de você, e, agora conhecendo tudo que se passou com relação ao seu irmão,digo que é mais fácil compreender suas escolhas. Mesmo não concordando com suas atitudes. Espero que volte de vez para o nosso lado. Você tem meu apoio. Espero que possamos nos tornar amigos novamente."

Ao escutar a menção a Itachi, Sasuke engoliu em seco e agradeceu as palavras de Shikamaru. Nesse momento havia um reboliço. Eram as vozes curiosas provavelmente da parte do grupo que ainda desconhecia o passado de Itachi.

- Inclusive Sasuke, gostaria que você soubesse que a história de bravura e lealdade de seu irmão em relação à Konoha será oficialmente revelada. Ele ganhará uma medalha póstuma Sombra do Fogo, a mais alta medalha de honra de Konoha, em reconhecimento a sua importância. Gostaria que você a recebesse na cerimônia oficial que ocorrerá quando retonarmos a Konoha como primeiro passo em direção a sua nova vida conosco. – disse Tsunade.

A vontade de chorar foi tão forte que Sasuke empalideceu ao concordar com um aceno silencioso. Sakura se contorceu ao seu lado, ávida por confortá-lo, porém sem coragem de se aproximar. Naruto deu um tapinha leve no ombro do amigo.

Enquanto Tsunade explicava o que havia acontecido com Itachi, era possível perceber a mudança nos semblante de seus companheiros. Kiba escutava com a expressão séria. Então disse: "Sasuke, eu te entendo. Se acontece algo como isso, nem sei o que faria. Agora posso compreender por que todos estão te apoiando. Espero que possamos ficar de boa." E estendeu a mão para Sasuke.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na barraca, Sasuke deu um sorriso. Estava leve. Mesmo sabendo que até receber a medalha de seu irmão seria hostilizado por todos da vila, havia recuperado a confiança de seu antigo grupo. Uma sensação de calor se espalhava em seu corpo. Há muito tempo não lembrava o que era isso. Trocava agora abraços e cumprimentos com os colegas. Todos contando sobre as cicatrizes e ataduras que carregavam ao fim da guerra.

Tsunade, Kakashi e Gai observavam o grupo perdido em conversas paralelas. – Parece que eles irão começar a se entender. Ainda terão que lidar com muitos desafios à medida que tomarem consciência do que perderam, mas acho que não ficarão com traumas graves... – disse Tsunade.

- Quem me preocupa mais nesse momento é Tenten. Ela continua com o olhar perdido... – Diz Kakashi.

- Ela sempre foi muito séria. Mas poderia dizer que o fogo da juventude ardia em seu coração sempre que estava com Neji... – Diz Gai com tristeza.

- Isso será algo que ela terá que lidar. – Diz Tsunade pensando em Dan e apertando a ponta do Kimono por baixo da mesa. Seu olhar de compaixão velada caia sobre Tenten. "Você se lembrará dele todos os dias..."

O entardecer trazia novas cores ao acampamento. Sentindo-se um pouco mais leves, cada um deles foi se preparar para mudar para o acampamento de Reabilitação 1. No coração do time 7 grandes expectativas e ansiedade tornaria a noite longa mas calorosa. Esse era o último dia deles no acampamento de guerra da aliança Shinobi.

Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee e Sai dividiam a mesma barraca. Logo que voltaram da reunião com Tsunade puseram-se a recolher os poucos objetos e mudas de roupas que haviam recebido após o fim da guerra. A excitação era tamanha que mesmo Sai se mostrava interessado em manter a conversa animada.

- Naruto qual é a sua relação com Hinata-chan? – Indagou Sasuke enquanto dobrava a camisa ao lado da esteira onde dormiria. – O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora? Sinto como se fosse o único por fora...- sorriu o moço.

Surpreso pela pergunta inesperada e com o rosto em chamas, Naruto não sabia como responder a perguntado amigo: "...Eh...bbem..."

Rock Lee imediatamente respondeu com seu jeito direto e animado: "ela tentou te salvar quando Pain destruiu a vila...e quase morreu por isso...não é verdade Naruto-kun?"

Sai, que estivera apenas escutando até então, completou como se estivesse lendo um livro: "Na verdade Hinata-sama saltou em socorro de Naruto e disse 'Eu estou apenas sendo egoísta. Estou aqui por que quero estar. Eu sempre chorava e desistia. Eu quase escolhi a maneira errada. Mas você me mostrou o caminho certo. Eu sempre fico te observando. E quero estar mais com você. Eu só queria caminhar com você. Estar ao seu lado. Obrigada Naruto-kun, por estar sempre sorrindo. O seu sorriso me salvou. Então eu não tenho medo de morrer para te proteger por que eu te amo."

- Nossa Sai você tem uma memória incrível! – Disse rock Lee fazendo seu típico gesto de aprovação.

Naruto estava atônito. Não sabia o que dizer. Sasuke, por outro lado, não pôde deixar de lembrar das palavras de Sakura quando ele abandonara a vila.

Como todos estavam olhando para seu rosto, Naruto sentiu que devia dizer algo em consideração por tudo que Hinata representava para ele. As palavras de Neji também ressonavam em sua cabeça. Começava a se sentir sufocado...

- Hinata me pegou completamente de surpresa. Ela sempre foi a pessoa mais doce e gentil que conheci e eu nunca imaginei que ela sentisse nada de especial por mim. Não pude pensar em nada para dizer principalmente na situação. Mas quando eu a vi caída... EEEu pensava que ela estava morta... Aquilo me tirou do chão... Ela... suas palavras...tudo teve um grande impacto em mim. Depois que tudo passou... bem, aconteceu tanta coisa que não tive tempo nem condições de fazer nada... Mas não gostaria de comentar esse tipo de coisas por que ela é uma pessoa muito legal e não gostaria que ela se sentisse mal ou envergonhada...

Os amigos concordaram e ficaram em silêncio pensando sobre a conversa. Naruto sabia que todos tinham afeição por Hinata. Mesmo Sasuke havia sido tocado pela delicadeza de Hinata ao oferecer sua amizade na reunião com Tsunade.

A noite havia silenciado o acampamento. Naruto estava tão confuso e sufocado que resolveu dar uma volta.

_"Hinata-sama não se preocupe, seu pai irá aceitar sua relação com Naruto-kun. Ele não é visto como antigamente. Até no clã Hyuuga todos tem uma grande admiração por suas ações." O jovem de longos cabelos negros e uma marca gravada na testa sorria com doçura. O vento movia com suavidade seu cabelo. O galho da cerejeira onde se sentavam vertia pequenas pétalas róseas e o som delicado do riacho ao lado tornava a conversa ainda mais agradável e serena. – Neji oniisan meu pai demorou tanto para me aceitar. Acho que finalmente começa a ver em mim alguém que mereça ser parte do clã Hyuuga... tenho medo de não aceitar que é ELE quem eu amo... – disse Hinata trajando um belo kimono tradicional. De seu cabelo pendia um enfeite em cascata de uma pequena e delicada flor de metal dourado e reluzente. O rapaz de olhos lilás respondeu: "Você e o Naruto são parecidos... assim como você conquistou o respeito e admiração do clã, ele também o fez. Vocês são o melhores representantes dos valores de Konoha...além do mais - disse com um sorriso zombeteiro – ele é filho do quarto hokage..." Os dois primos sorriram e se perderam olhando a vista maravilhosa que os cercava._

Hinata acorda num salto. Ainda pode sentir o aroma delicado das flores e de seu primo...mas era um sonho. A saudade se tornara insuportável. Ela não consegue conter as lágrimas que dessem ferozes por seu rosto pálido. Ela precisa sair dali. Sorrateiramente, ela deixa para trás a fileira infindável de barracas e vai em direção a área de mata fechada que circula o acampamento. Precisa se sentir protegida pela natureza mais uma vez.

A respiração ofegante causada pelo choro, agora compulsivo, abava os passos atrás dela. De repente ela sente uma mão segurando seu braço. Assustada se vira e reconhece o rosto de Naruto.

- Hinata o que aconteceu?! – Naruto toca suavemente seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Ao perceber que ela não pode mais conter o choro ele a abraça o mais forte que consegue considerando-se que não conta com os dois braços.

Hinata se entrega por completo ao choro. Eles ficam abraçados por um longo tempo. Quando ela finalmente pára de chorar, de mãos dadas procuram uma raiz confortável para se sentar.

A claridade da lua permite que se vejam melhor. É a primeira vez que Naruto vê Hinata sem o casaco. A blusa de tela preta colada no corpo. Uma camiseta de alça cinza por baixo protegendo o contorno de seus avantajados seios. Naruto não consegue impedir que seu corpo seja invadido por seus instintos mais primitivos. Sem graça, ele puxa a camisa para fora da calça para cobrir o máximo possível a região hasteada de seu corpo. É a primeira vez que seus olhos podem ver os contornos perfeitos de Hinata. Sua cintura fina e suas pernas longas cobertas pela calça preta de ninja. Para sua sorte Hinata não parece perceber o fogo que arde em seu amado.

Naruto tenta ser o mais natural possível: "O que aconteceu Hinata?"

- Eu sonhei com Neji... Mas um sonho tão real... Parecia que estávamos mesmo conversando... Sentia até o cheiro dele... (Naruto não pôde deixar de sentir um incomodo quando ela mencionou o cheiro de Neji) Eu percebi que nunca mais iremos conversar... Doeu tanto perceber isso após esse sonho que parecia tão real!

Ela se acomodou sentando entre suas pernas usando o corpo dele como travesseiro. Assim que seu corpo pesou sobre o dele, ela se espantou sentindo o volume de seu amado ereto a suas costas. Feliz e com medo de que ele se afastasse se percebesse que ela havia sentido, tentou mover-se o mínimo possível. Aproveitando o calor do corpo dele ela sentiu o cheiro de seu amado a envolvendo por completo. Queria apenas sentir aquele abraço. Nunca havia estado tão próxima dele!

Naruto beijou suavemente os cabelos de Hinata. Estava inebriado pela suavidade de seu corpo: "Infelizmente não sei o que dizer... eu também sentirei muita falta de Neji... Teremos que ser fortes e aprender a viver sem ele por perto...mas... ele sempre estará em nossos corações."

Naruto queria se perder no cheiro de Hinata. Não queria pensar em nada. Apenas dormir sentindo o peso de seu corpo. Não estava preparado para falar nada... Não achava que seria o momento certo... Seria um desrespeito a lembrança de Neji... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, só agora, após conversar com os amigos, lhe ocorrera que seu silêncio em relação à Hinata poderia ser mal interpretado. De toda forma não queria pensar em nada. Entregou-se ao sono e dormiu.

Hinata, feliz ao perceber que Naruto não era indiferente a ela como mulher, dormiu sentindo as batidas fortes do coração do amado. "Obrigada Neji Oniisan!" Foi seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono.

Já era alta madrugada quando eles finalmente despertaram. Os dois estavam deitados com os corpos entrelaçados. Os longos cabelos de Hinata se espalhavam pelo corpo de Naruto. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o rosto de Naruto colado ao seu. Nem podia acreditar... Haviam adormecido num doce abraço.

-Naruto-Kun é melhor voltarmos. As pessoas ficarão preocupadas. – disse Hinata com um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto nunca havia dormido tão bem como essa noite apesar da precariedade do ambiente. Ele espreguiçou com um sorriso doce que encantou Hinata. – "Hai" disse ajudando a linda moça a se levantar.

Eles voltaram para o acampamento num silencio absoluto. Hinata temia que alguém pudesse ter notado sua ausência. Como iria justifica a noite fora... Contudo os dois conseguiram entrar em suas barracas sem ser percebidos. Na escuridão da barraca dos rapazes, Sasuke deu um sorriso silencioso, sem que Naruto pudesse notar que ele estava acordado.

A manhã chegou trazendo os ruídos de movimentos, conversas e trabalhos sendo realizados. Naruto acordou com um ânimo acima do normal. Sasuke e Naruto se dirigiam para o refeitório quando Sasuke falou: "Naruto, o que aconteceu ontem à noite entre você e Hinata? - O moreno disse sorrindo – quando você saiu eu fui atrás por que fiquei com vontade de conversar, então vi vocês indo para a floresta..."

Naruto ficou um pouco sem graça mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria conversar com o amigo. Eles pegaram algo para comer sem ser percebidos e se dirigiram para um local afastado.

"Hum, na verdade nada e tudo..."disse Naruto corado. "Eu estava a fim de pensar sobre o que havíamos falado então fui caminhar. Então vi um vulto correndo em direção à floresta. De imediato não pude distinguir quem era. Quando me aproximei vi que era ela. Ela estava chorando. Havia sonhado com o primo. Quando fui abraça-la para consola-la, bem, sei lá, o cheiro dela me enlouqueceu. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. E... bem, foi a primeira vez que pude ficar com ela sozinho e ...ela estava sem o casaco... ela é tão bonita! Eu só queria ficar perto dela. Mas ela estava triste. Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre...bem, sobre nós dois... e também não achava que era o momento. Então nós só ficamos ali. Abraçados. E acabamos dormindo..."disse o louro um pouco envergonhado.

Sasuke, que estava sentado, começou a olhar para o céu. Naruto sentou-se ao lado dele.

- É difícil essa coisa de falar de sentimentos, não é? – disse o moreno. – Quando eu estava indo embora da vila a Sakura estava me esperando no caminho. Nem sei como ela soube que eu ia... Ela simplesmente parace conseguir prever meus passos... Bem, ela disse que queria ir comigo. Depois, quando eu ... eu quase a matei... Ela disse que iria comigo... e faria o que eu quisesse... Eu acho que no fundo a Sakura me abalava tanto quanto você. Eu sabia que vocês eram os únicos que sempre estariam ao meu lado. Era difícil manter meu propósito... Me entregar ao ódio... Se vocês estivessem por perto... Eu nem sei por onde começar. Como ela pode ainda gostar de mim se eu quase a matei. Seria meu maior arrependimento... Obrigada, Naruto! Por não ter permitido que eu estragasse ainda mais as coisa...

-Sasuke, você estava perdido... Estava louco de desespero. É pra isso que servem os amigos... – Naruto fala com um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas agora eu fico sem saber o que fazer... Será que eu tenho o direito de me aproximar dela dessa forma, sabe, tipo como homem? Será que eu sou a melhor opção para ela? Será que os pais dela vão aceitar se agente estiver oficialmente juntos? ... Acho que eu devo esperar ate o pessoal da vila ficar sabendo do Itachi... talvez eles me olhem com menos ódio... Não quero que a Sakura fique mal vista por minha causa... porque eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria comigo apesar do que os outros vão pensar se ela ainda gostar de mim...

- É claro que ela ainda te ama. Ela nunca deixou de pensar em você...

- E você? O que pensa em fazer com relação a Hinata?

- Não sei ao certo. Mas não posso ignorar meus sentimentos por ela. E, não quero que ela pense que não é recíproco... Só não sei como fazer... mas encontrarei uma maneira de conversar com ela no acampamento 1. Não sei se o pai dela aprovaria, ele parece tão severo... Mas de qualquer forma eu preciso conversar com ela. E acho que você devia ser honesto com a Sakura também. Mesmo que não fiquem juntos antes da cerimônia. Acho que ela ficaria mais feliz sabendo dos seus sentimentos.

- É , você deve estar certo sobre isso... – Diz Sasuke. – Agora temos que ir. Já deve estar quase na hora de partirmos.

- Oshi, estou ansioso por conhecer o novo acampamento.

Os dois amigos partiram mais confiantes rumo a nova etapa que se iniciaria em breve.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

O Acampamento de Reabilitação 1

Os jovens shinobis da vila da folha estavam reunidos próximos à barraca de Tsunade. Todos pareciam excitados e ansiosos. Naruto instintivamente parou ao lado de Hinata que retribuiu com um belo sorriso. Sasuke sorriu discretamente ao perceber a alegria e animação do amigo.

Passaram-se mais de vinte minutos até que Kakashi aparecesse desculpando-se pelo atraso, como de costume, para guiar o grupo rumo ao que seria seu novo lar nos próximos dias. Rapidamente todos seguiram os passos do ninja de cabelos prateados. O grupo seguia ao som de risos e conversas atravessadas dos vários grupinhos que se formaram ao longo do caminho. Kakashi parecia um pouco cansado apesar do ritmo acelerado que imprimia ao grupo. Seus olhos, agora totalmente negros, estavam circundados por um sombreado acinzentado bem marcado, herança das diversas noites mal dormidas. Havia algo um pouco diferente nele. Uma certa agitação. Algo que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Sakura.

- Sasuke, você não está achando o Kakashi-sensei um pouco agitado... sei lá... ele parece afobado... e está andando tão rápido, considerando que estamos indo para um acampamento de reabilitação... – Sakura sussurou para Sasuke com sincera apreensão.

- Bem, eu não diria que sou a pessoa mais indicada para avaliar isso... afinal faz muito tempo que não convivo com ele... mas sim. Ele está diferente de quando éramos a equipe 7... – Sasuke observou com seu jeito sério. Ele também via algo de diferente no shinobi... mas algo sutil que não era capaz de colocar em palavras. Uma ansiedade que não era característica de seu sensei. Atribuiu isso ao fato de que Kakashi estar prestes a se tornar Hokage, cargo ao qual jamais almejara, por isso resolveu não pensar mais nisso.

Sakura ficou aliviada. Não por seu sensei, mas por reconhecer o Sasuke de sua infância no tom do amigo. Ele mantinha o seu jeito distante e sério, mas havia uma leveza que indicava que ele a via como amiga novamente. O sarcasmo de sempre, porém num tom mais ameno do que sentia em suas conversas antes da guerra. Ela sentia seu coração aquecido e sorria silenciosamente.

Naruto viu a troca de confidencias de Sasuke e Sakura e ficou feliz, apesar de não saber do que se tratava. "Sasuke e Sakura já estão se acertando. Acho que eu também devo me empenhar em arrumar uma forma de me confessar para a Hinata" ele pensou enquanto caminhava ao lado de sua amada.

Hinata percebeu o olhar pensativo de Naruto para o céu. Ela estava tão feliz de estar ao seu lado. Ainda não acreditava que havia adormecido em seus braços. Mas ainda não tivera oportunidade de conversar com ele a sós. Estava decidida a se confessar novamente. Por muito tempo havia se calado temendo perdê-lo para sempre caso ele se sentisse pressionado a respondê-la... Mas, depois da última noite, a esperança de ser correspondida havia reascendido em seu coração. Ela ansiava pela companhia dele. Sonhava com o dia em que poderia se deliciar com seus beijos. Ela corou levemente.

- Hinata você quer um pouco de água... seu rosto está corado. O Kakashi está andando bem depressa... - Naruto disse num tom carinhoso enquanto entregava a garrafa de água para ela.

"Kamis-sama, a garrafa dele!" Pensava enquanto seus lábios tocavam suavemente a garrafa de água do louro sorridente. Na verdade ela nem estava com sede, mas não pôde resistir à tentação de tocar seus lábios em algo que pertencia a ele. Ela tocava a garrafa com tamanha devoção que Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. "Para com isso! – ele dizia mentalmente para si mesmo – será que os anos de convivência com o Ero-senin me deixaram pervertido?!" ele deu uma leve sacudida na cabeça afastando as imagens que começavam a invadir sua mente e abalar com cada molécula de seu corpo. "Ela está apenas bebendo água... só por que ela é linda não significa que você deva ficar assim..."

_"__HAHAHAHA"- ele pôde ouvir uma gargalhada alta de Kurama dentro dele – "isso tudo por que a moça está bebendo água! Você realmente aprendeu muito com seu mestre!" _

_"__Cale a boca Kurama! Eu só estou... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer... na verdade ele realmente estava imaginando milhões de coisas quando viu os lábios de Hinata tocar a garrafa... ele mesmo estava envergonhado com isso. Era a primeira vez que desejava tanto uma mulher. Ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com esse desejo que por hora o dominava completamente ao ponto de povoar sua mente com diversas atividades muito mais apetitosas para se fazer com os lindos lábios rosados da moça..."_

-Obrigada Naruto-kun! - Ela sorriu devolvendo a garrafa.

Naruto, ainda embriagado pelas imagens dos lábios de Hinata, não hesitou e bebeu em uma grande golada o restante de água que havia na garrafa.

Hinata sorriu. Seu coração batendo forte. "Como sou idiota. Feliz por ele ter bebido água na mesma garrafa que eu..."

Ao longo do caminho foi possível perceber o mapa do acampamento inteiro. O primeiro acampamento era o 5. Bem próximo ao campo onde houvera a batalha. Eles passaram apenas na frente do portal de entrada do acampamento. Havia muita gente entrando e saindo. Parecia que um grande hospital brotara ali. Naruto se lembrou que Yamato era capaz de fazer construções de madeira. Isso provavelmente era obra dele. Não sabia se havia outros ninjas com essa habilidade. Notou que muitos médicos circulavam por lá. Alguns não pareciam ser os mesmos que estavam durante a guerra.

Mais algumas horas de caminhada a frente estava o Portal do acampamento 4. Não puderam ver muita coisa. Mas a cada passo que davam era possível perceber que a floresta se adensava. A cada hora de caminhada surgia um novo Portal. O estomago de Naruto já estava barulhento quando finalmente avistaram o portal do acampamento 1.

Ainda do lado de fora os ninjas suados e cansados pararam espantados com a semelhança com o portal de konoha. Assim que o portão se abriu a surpresa era ainda maior. Completamente diferente dos acampamentos que viram pelo caminho, este parecia uma bela hospedaria de águas termais. As construções de madeira eram contornadas por uma vasta vegetação. As alamedas de pedra eram ladeadas por pequenas cascatas e Naruto podia jurar que havia uma cachoeira em algum lugar ao julgar o som forte de água correndo. Era inacreditável que aquele acampamento havia sido construído em menos de uma semana. Com certezas ninjas que manipulavam terra, madeira, água, pedra e fogo trabalharam juntos arduamente. Parecia um oásis. Os pássaros tranqüilos cantando sobre as árvores. A água correndo incessante entre as pedras...tudo lembrava descanso e diversão. Eles esqueceram por um momento que acabara de ocorrer uma guerra. Por um momento eram de novo jovens numa viagem de férias. Todos estavam sorrindo espantados.

- Uau, que lugar é esse! – Kiba não pôde conter a excitação.

- Kakashi sensei, aquilo é uma fonte termal? Disse Rock Lee apontando para um muro de bambu ao lado de uma construção tradicional onde subia um vapor quente e convidativo.

- Pode se dizer que sim.- Disse kakashi, a Mizukage deu uma forçinha manipulando lava por ali.

Eles continuavam a se assombrar a cada passo. Todos os detalhes eram etéreos. Até as árvores pareciam ter sido escolhidas para trazer um clima acolhedor. – Esse seria um ótimo lugar para namorar – disse Kiba com um sorriso malicioso enquanto cutucava Rock Lee e apontava para uma arvore de tronco grosso e raízes fortes.

Rock Lee riu despreocupadamente. Era a primeira vez que o grupo relaxava e voltava a falar bobagens em muito tempo.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam para o lugar, mas não falaram nada. Cada um dos dois imersos em seus próprios devaneios.

Kakashi, estranhamente, também olhou para a árvore. Sakura pode perceber uma leve sacudia de cabeça. Parecia estar afastando um pensamento. Ela quis comentar com Sasuke, mas ele parecia tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que ela achou melhor deixar para lá.

Ino que caminhava ao lado de Sai riu e disse: - Nossa eu gostaria de passear por aqui depois. Esse lugar é lindo! Sai, que tal nós procurarmos um lugar legal para você pintar?

Sai pareceu surpreso, mas gostou da idéia. Ino sorriu imensamente satisfeita pelo fato dele não ter recusado sua sugestão. Ele sorriu com seu jeito um pouco forçado. Mas continuou o caminho mais pensativo.

Um pouco a frente eles avistaram três silhuetas. Eram Gaara, Temari e Kankuro. O grupo parou enquanto Kakashi conversava com eles. Passados alguns minutos, Gaara vai ao encontro de Naruto. Eles se dão um grande aperto de mão. Temari está um pouco atrás, mas seu olhar mira outro lugar, mais especificamente outra pessoa. Ela observa atentamente Shikamaru que está agora conversando com Kakashi e kankuro. Shikamaru parece perceber o olhar dela e por um instante seus olhos se cruzam, ambos viram o rosto abruptamente, visivelmente desconsertados.

Todos os demais shinobis estão conversando entre si exceto Tenten, que se mantém distante com um olhar triste, no meio de uma pequena ponte. Gaara a observa por um instante quase imperceptível, mas volta a conversar com Naruto.

- Gaara, você vai ficar nesse acampamento com agente? – disse Naruto empolgado – aqui parece ser o máximo.

- Bem, estamos estudando isso por que, tecnicamente, eu deveria ficar na ala do Kages... – ele disse com uma cara um pouco descontente – mas devo confessar que lá é um tanto...

- Chato - completou Temari. – Uma bando de velhos... com todo o respeito. – disse olhando para Kakashi que juntou-se ao grupo acompanhado por Shikamaru.

- É...-disse Gaara com um sorriso que surpreendeu a todos – Aqui me parece mais agradável. Mas eu provavelmente terei que ficar na ala da minha aldeia. Fica no mesmo acampamento, porém no outro lado. O desenho do acampamento é como uma estrela. Cada vila em uma ponta. A minha ala fica na ponta oposta a essa.

Naruto estava feliz ao ver que Gaara estava com uma expressão mais leve e agradável. De fato estava até conversando mais tranquilamente com todos. Parecia estar disposto a realmente fazer amigos. Ele e Naruto haviam fortalecido os laços de amizades ao longo dos anos apesar da distância. Eles se despediram e seguiram o caminho.

- Bem, os dormitórios são logo a frente. Está na hora do almoço então vamos informar onde fica o quarto de cada dupla. As duplas são as seguintes: Quarto 1 Sasuke e Naruto, 2 Shikamaru e Chouji, 3 Shiba e Shino, 4 Sai e Rock Lee, 5 Ino e Sakura, 6 Hinata e Tentem. Vocês devem tomar banho e se trocar e nos encontraremos no refeitório.

Kakashi os levou para uma casa de madeira muito bonita e entregou uma chave para cada shinobi. O chaveiro tinha o numero do quarto. A casa de um andar tinha o formato de "u" . Eram 4 quartos em cada seção do corredor. Ao todo 12 quartos. Os quartos com porta de correr que levavem a um pátio interno onde havia uma bela cerejeira no centro. Mais a frente, após a cerejeira, havia outra construção que abrigava a cozinha, o refeitória com mesas baixas e algumas almofadas ao redor da mesa e uma sala de estar com almofadas e móveis com pergaminhos e livros. Grandes leques enfeitavam as paredes.

Os quartos possuíam uma janela grande ao centro com cortinas que mais pareciam pinturas que corriam rígidas num bastão. Duas camas com cortina ao redor (algo que nenhum deles jamais havia visto) um criado entre elas. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que levava a um pequeno banheiro. Do lado direito havia dois armários pequenos.

O quarto de Sasuke e Naruto era o primeiro do corredor. Assim que entraram puderam ver algumas mudas de roupa, toalhas e itens de higiene pessoal colocados em cima da cama.

Sasuke pegou o que estava sobre sua cama e pediu para ser o primerio a tomar banho. Naruto começou a guardar suas coisas no armário. A Peça sobre sua cama não era o uniforme ninja de sempre. Na verdade, para seu espanto, eles receberam um kimono cinza claro com o símbolo do país do fogo nas costas. No armário haviaalém de outros kimonos como o outro, umas roupas que pareciam para exercícios físicos composto por uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta branca com o símbolo da vila da folha estampado em vermelho e pijamas listrados de branco e azul. Naruto sentiu falta de sua toca favorita e riu por um instante.

Passados alguns minutos os dois saíram do quarto limpos e vestindo os dois belos rapazes se dirigiram para o refeitório.

Assim que chegaram à sala viram que várias almofadas estavam dispostas ao redor de uma longa mesa de pés baixos. Seus companheiros estavam dispostos ao redor da mesa. Para desgosto de Naruto não havia nenhum lugar próximo a Hinata, que estava realmente muito bonita no kimono com faixa vermelha. Na extremidade da mesa estava Shino seguido por Shiba, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee e Choiji. Do outro lado da mesa havia dois lugares vazios depois Sai, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru e na cabereira da mesa estava Kakashi. A outra ponta estava vazia, mas Sasuke e Naruto ocuparam os lugares ao lado de Sai e a frente de Shino e Shiba. Poderia se dizer que apenas Ino parecia de fato satisfeita com a disposição da mesa.

Tsunade entrou e ocupou a outra cabeceira.

- Pessoal, espero que estejam todos bem acomodados. Esse acampamento será um pouco diferente do outro. Vocês dividirão o seu tempo entre reabilitação médica, exercícios físicos leves, meditação, tarefas de logística dos demais acampamentos e descanso. Hoje, como ainda devem estar cansados da vinda até aqui, irão ser avaliados pelos médicos para criar a rotina apropriada para a recuperação de cada um. Pela noite haverá uma pequena reunião de boa vinda, que começará num banho de água termal. A partir de amanhã iniciaremos a rotina propriamente dita. Agora aproveitem o almoço.

O almoço correu entre conversas animadas. A palavra festa perece ter elevado a moral de todos da sala.

- Tsunade-sama será um banho misto ou só para as meninas – Ino tentou soar o mais natural possível.

Tsunade fingiu não entender o teor da pergunta: " Será um banho misto – disse entre uma mordida e outra no peixe grelhado – Além de vocês, alguns de seus senseis e os outros ninjas da aliança da faixa de idade de vocês estarão presentes."

Depois disso o tempo passou muito devagar para os corações acelerados dos jovens shinobis que aguardavam ardentemente a chegada da noite vaporosa que os esperava.


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: A partir do próximo capítulo eu irei tratar da relação de um personagem (ou melhor dois) por capítulo. As cenas provavelmente ficarão mais quentes especialmente quando se referem aos personagens adultos. Espero que estejam gostando da história. Esqueci de mencionar no primeiro capítulo que, obviamente considerando-se que eu já li o útlimo capítulo do manga, essa Fanfic contém spoilers._

Os personagens de Naruto não pertencem a mim. ;)

Capítulo 3

Os braços de Orochimaru

Assim que o almoço terminou, Sasuke e Naruto foram levados à ala hospitalar. O caso deles era o mais graves entre os jovens do acampamento. Suas habilidades ninjas ficariam seriamente debilitadas sem o uso de seus dois braços. Tsunade já os aguardava e, para espanto de ambos, estava acompanhada de Orochimaru.

A face de Sasuke imediatamente foi tomada por apreensão. Não sabia se devia confiar naquele homem que sempre quis usar seu corpo como ingrediente para seus jutsus proibidos.

- Tsunade Obachan, o que esse cara está fazendo aqui?! – Naruto indagou assim que o viu.

- Orochimaru está me ajudando a desenvolver um novo braço para vocês usando as células de meu avô. Não se preocupem. Ele não fará nada de errado. Estou acompanhando todo o processo.

Orochimaru tinha uma Expressão diferente. Seu semblante estava mais sereno. Sasuke ficou perturbado com isso. Será que ele realmente havia mudado?

Shizume, que estava preparando uma solução ao fundo da sala se aproximou dos dois.

- Tsunade-sama, está tudo preparado. Podemos começar.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam procurando ler o que o outro estava achando da situação. Ainda um tanto desconfiados, decidiram ir em frente com o tratamento.

- Devo alertá-los que o processo de habilitação do novo braço será longo e doloroso. Implantar o novo braço não será o problema em si. Mas vocês terão muito trabalho para liberar o fluxo de chakra através dele. Precisarão de muito treinamento para que o corpo de vocês o aceite como parte da rede de chakra... – Shizune disse num tom sério.

- Hoje iremos apenas reimplantar o braço. Graças à técnica de Orochimaru e à minha habilidade com jutsus médicos avançados, já poderão movimentar o braço normalmente. Mas não serão capazes de fazer nenhum movimento que envolva manipulação de chakra.

- Osh, sem problema Obachan. Manda ver! – disse Naruto animado.

Haviam duas macas postadas lado a lado. Os dois vestiram um short de um material fino. Vários fios foram conectados nos pontos de distribuição de chakra ao longo do corpo deles. Eles tomaram uma pílula de gosto poeirento e sentiram o corpo gelar em contato com o metal da maca.

Assim que Shizune começou a injetar um líquido viscoso e esbranquiçado os rapazes imediatamente travaram os dentes, sentindo o corpo queimar como fogo. Orochimaru se postou ao lado de Sasuke e Tsunade ao lado de Naruto. Era possível ver que concentravam o chakra na palma das mãos e em seguida o apontavam para o braço incompleto dos rapazes. À medida que eram envoltos em chakra uma massa branca ia avançando e tomando forma: um braço começava a surgir.

O processo todo durou por volta de 1 hora. Os garotos estavam febris, mas seu estado geral era bom. O novo braço era perfeito porém pálido. Tsunade aplica uma injeção que os despertar por que era necessário checar seus movimentos. Para o espanto dos rapazes, não estavam sentido dor alguma quando moveram seus braços com perfeição.

- Não se animem demais rapazes – disse Shizume com um sorriso quase maternal – ainda há muito o que fazer até que possam realizar algum tipo de ninjutsu ou genjutsu. A partir de amanhã vocês verão o quão duro será o processo de reabilitação... Mas acreditamos que será um sucesso! Agora Descansem.

Tsunade enfaixou o braço dos rapazes com uma gaze embebida de uma emulsão gosmenta.

- Hei, não me olhem com essa cara. A emulsão será absorvida rapidamente e vocês poderão tirar isso antes de ir para o banho, se é isso que os aflige... - Ela dá um riso zombeteiro. Os dois saem para se trocar ainda admirando o braço mais uma vez inteiro.

- Agora quem precisa de descanso sou eu! Ainda bem que à noite poderemos relaxar bastante! - Ela falou animada para Shizume que torceu o rosto com preocupação. As duas se preparavam para sair: Você vem Orochimaru? – A loira pergunta enquanto alonga os braços

- Vou terminar de prepar alguns soros e já encontro vocês. – Ele responde com o rosto levemente virado para uma porta do outro lado da sala. Assim que as duas saem, ele fala num tom de voz suave: -Até quando pretende ficar me vigiando Anko-san?

A kunoichi entra na sala com a expressão séria.

- Você nunca vai confiar novamente no seu sensei, não é mesmo? Mesmo depois de eu te praticamente te trazido de volta a vida...

- O que você pretende Orochimaru ? Por que você resolveu bancar o bonzinho agora? - Ela pergunta olhando fixamente para o homem que agora se posta bem próximo a ela.

Orochimaru se vira e segura seu braço com firmeza. Ela tenta se afastar, mas fica prensada contra a parede.

- Calma Anko-san, eu só quero conversar... – Ele diz segurando as duas mãos dela no alto para que ela não possa pegar a kunai à sua cintura.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar por não ter ficado com você, não é mesmo? Já te ocorreu que talvez eu preferisse usar um corpo de um rapaz e poupar o seu? Talvez você até preferisse se eu adotasse uma nova aparência... – ele aproxima seu rosto do dela com um sorriso sarcástico.

Seus olhos de cobra a absorvendo, ele se aproxima mais do rosto da mulher e sorve profundamente o aroma de seus cabelos à altura do pescoço. Todos os pelos do corpo dela se ouriçam e, ao perceber isso, ele fala pausadamente ao pé de seu ouvido:

- As coisas poderiam ter sido muito diferentes. Eu escolhi caminhos errados. Mas as pessoas mudam...

Anko tentar normalizar sua respiração sem que ele possa perceber o quanto está ofegante. Ele se afasta um pouco e solta os braços dela ainda bloqueando a passagem com seu próprio corpo.

- Eu tenho pensado muito sobre os lugares onde minha mente me levou enquanto estava sob o efeito do Tsukuyomi Infinito. Você provavelmente ficaria surpresa se... – Ele hesita.

O vento faz uma longa mecha preta e sedosa voar sobre o rosto do homem de péle pálida. Por um momento ela vê o sensei de sua adolescência... Ele a encara por alguns instantes, que pareceram durar uma eternidade, com um olhar tão terno que a deixou desconcertada e então parte, sem olhar para trás.

Anko ficou encostada na parede, imóvel, por um longo tempo. Não sabia o que pensar. Havia muito tempo que não via aquela expressão no rosto do antigo sensei. Vários sentimentos, que até então ela acreditava estar enterrados, misturavam-se a duvida, medo e raiva que há muito sentia por ele. Mas um sentimento que ela fizera de tudo para exterminar parecia estar ressurgindo dentro dela. Ela saiu com raiva de si mesma. Não iria permitir-se tal coisa... bateu forte a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke e Naruto estão no corredor andando lentamente em direção ao dormitório quando são quase derrubados por Anko que sai apresada e aparentemente muito estressada.

- Hei – grita Naruto sem que ela sequer se vire. - Parece maluca essa daí. Ele diz emburrado enquanto ajeita o kimono.

Os dois estão empolgados demais com o fato de ter braços novamente para se deixar levar pelo mau humor dela. Assim que pisam do lado de fora do edifício encontram Sakura e Hinata sentadas num banco, a poucos metros deles, à sombra de uma grande árvore. É difícil dizer qual das duas dá o sorriso mais luminoso ao ver os jovens rapazes se aproximando.

Sasuke dá um belo sorriso com os lábios serrados, até tímido se comparado com o largo sorriso de Naruto, mas os dois estão igualmente felizes nesse momento. São tantos sentimentos envolvidos nesse encontro que nenhuma palavra é dita. O vento sopra pequenas pétalas sobre eles e, silenciosamente, os quatros se alternam em abraços. As garotas tocam as mãos enfaixadas com muito cuidado, felizes por perceber que estão funcionando perfeitamente, depois começam a balançar braços dados como crianças, tamanha a alegria.

- Vocês precisam comer um pouco – diz Sakura – Nós trouxemos algumas coisas. Que tal comermos próximos àquele riacho? – A garota de cabelos rosa pega uma cesta embaixo do banco e aponta para um ponto mais afastado do edifício.

Os garotos concordam e começam a se dirigir até lá. Sasuke pega a cesta da mão de Sakura que cora, quase imperceptivelmente, e Naruto estica o braço orgulho para Hinata que o toma com um grande sorriso.

- Hinata, por favor, fala que foi você quem fez a comida! Eu não quero comer aquelas pílulas ninjas da Sakura! – ele diz baixinho.

- Sim. Naruto-kun. Espero que goste do que eu preparei.

Eles escolhem uma sombra para se sentar e começam a abrir os bentôs. Naruto abre um imenso sorriso quando vê bolinhos de arroz em forma de mini-Narutos. Hinata ri zombeteira, ainda lembrando-se do escândalo que Naruto fez, a primeira vez que os viu, muitos anos atrás.

- É igualzinho você! Não sei se quero comer isso... por mais gostoso que esteja, Hinata-chan. - Sasuke ri para Naruto mas sorri carinhosamente para Hinata.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, o seu é diferente. - Hinata sorri alegremente quando vê a expressão de surpresa do rapaz ao abrir o pote e encontra vários bolinhos no formato dos leques Uchiha.

- Obrigada Hinata-chan, eles parecem realmente deliciosos!

Sakura está tão rosa como seu cabelo enquanto olha para seus bolinhos apaixonadamente, mas um pouco constrangida...

- Hinata, eles são tão fofos que tenho dó de comer... – Diz enquanto segura um mini-Sasuke.

Sasuke fica corado, mas sorri. Antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa Naruto reclama:

-Por que você não fez mini Hinatas para mim? Uma explosão de risos se segue ao comentário de Naruto. Todos comem alegremente enquanto Sasuke e Naruto se alternam explicando para as garotas o que ouviram sobre as próximas etapas de reabilitação. Naruto se alegra com a naturalidade que Sasuke tem agido durante o dia. Seu amigo está voltando a ser como era antes de sua família morrer... Ele se lembra de tudo que Itachi contou sobre o irmão e sorri. O dia corre suavemente enquanto todos anseiam pela noite festiva

Hinata entra em seu dormitório e vê Tenten deitada, olhando para o teto. Assim que a garota escuta a porta se fechar contorce-se na cama para apanhar um papel sobre o criado e o entrega para Hinata dizendo:

-Tsunade pede para avisar que como será um banho misto e não estamos realmente numa Onsen* devemos todos ir com traje de banho. Inclusive o seu já estão sobre a cama.

Hinata tira um biquíni branco de dentro de um pequeno saquinho sobre sua cama. É uma peça bem simples, mas bonita. Acha um pouco ousada considerando-se que foi entregue por uma sensei, mas, se tratando de Tsunade, tudo é possível.

-Tenten você vai hoje a noite, não é?! – Hinata senta-se na beirada da cama enquanto afaga os belos cabelos da amiga – Eu sei que você está triste, mas não se isole, por favor.

Tenten solta um suspiro e segura a mão da amiga com carinho – Juro que vou tentar Hinata-chan!

Hinata a olha com carinho e preocupação. No fundo sempre achou que Tenten seria parte de sua família. Ela fica imensamente triste pela amiga mas não sabe como ajudá-la.

A noite finalmente chega e o grupo falante de shinobis de konoha se encaminha para a casa de banhos situado do meio do acampamento em forma de estrela.

Continua...

_*Onsen são casas de banho de águas minerais termais tradicionais no Japão. A maioria das casas de banho tem banhos separados por gênero e os frequentadores devem entrar nus (após se limparem e secarem) para não levarem impurezas para as águas vulcânicas. É uma prática que objetiva o relaxamento do corpo e alma._


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Espero que gostem do desenrolar dessa noite...como o capítulo estava ficando muito longo resolvi fazer vários capítulos tratando dessa noite... o próximo capítulo foca no Kakashi. até breve! ;)_

Capítulo 4

Vento, Água e Fogo

A Fonte Termal ficava na parte mais elevado no centro do acampamento e hoje era muito fácil identificá-la, pois, além do muro de bambu e do vapor que subia em alguns pontos, havia uma agitação anormal para a hora da noite. Vários grupos trajando kimono se formavam ao longo da fachada e a massa de vozes pode dia ser ouvida à distância guiando os jovens shinobis para a tão aguardada reunião.

Hinata se olhava no espelho, cada hora por um ângulo diferente. Corada olhou a amiga que se adiantou na resposta:

- Não está vulgar! Hinata, você tem que desencanar com isso. Na verdade a Ino adoraria estar no seu lugar... Talvez se você parasse de se esconder tanto atrás da sua jaqueta dois números maoir do que deveria, já estivesse mais acostumada com seu próprio corpo.

- Desculpe-me, Tenten... Eu realmente me sinto desconfortável com gente me olhando e as poucas vezes que eu usei algo mais revelador, muitos rosto ficavam olhando fixamente para eles...

Tenten não pôde se conter e soltou mas gargalhada.

- Desculpa Hinata, mas não poderíamos dizer que um suéter é "algo mais revelador". Você não tem motivo nenhum para ter tanto receio de usar roupas que mostrem o contorno do seu corpo. Tenho certeza que jamais usará nada vulgar... Coitado do Naruto, você vai sempre usar roupas largas e até o pescoço?!

Hinata estava cor de sangue frente à naturalidade e franqueza que a amiga tratava qualquer assunto, característica que ela muito admirava e gostaria de ser capaz de adotar. De qualquer forma, acabara pedindo para a colega de quarto para irem o mais breve possível para a fonte. Tenten não questionou, mas acreditava que ela queria evitar caminhar de biquini até a água na frente de seu amado ninja louro.

Para surpresa de Tenten, muitas outras garotas tiveram a mesma idéia, pois quando chegaram ao vestiário diversas garotas já estavam se trocando. Enquanto guardavam suas roupas encontraram Ino e Sakura.

- Olá garotas! - Disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Ai Hinata, se eu não soubesse que você só tem olhos para o Naruto eu ia te odiar muito hoje! Você está tão linda! – disse a bela loira com uma expressão que misturava admiração e tristeza.

- Ino-chan se fosse para pensarmos assim você nunca teria amigas já que sempre está linda. – Hinata, corada, respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Então vamos escolher um bom lugar! - disse a loira com um grande sorriso. – Será que os meninos já chegaram?!

- Os meninos ou o Sai – disse Sakura zombeteira. – Que história foi aquela de "você podia pintar"...

Tenten tentava manter atenção na conversa, mas estava cada vez mais certa de que não devia ter ido, porém havia prometido que não se isolaria por isso estava se esforçando para desfarçar a tristeza que inundava sua alma.

- Que lugar lindo! – Sakura

As garotas ficaram surpresas quando viram uma série de mini cascatas entremeadas por piscinas de pedras, porém, o que mais as encantou, foi perceber que as diversas piscinas com elevações diferentes (formadas por pedras arredondadas) propiciavam uma grande sensação de aconchego, calma e privacidade. Era difícil de acreditar que nada daquilo existia ali até pouco tempo atrás.

Havia como caminhar por cima das pedras ou pela água que soltava um vapor muito agradável. O calor do vapor d'água mostrava que as piscinas mais próximas da ala fechada eram mais quentes, quase pelando, porém elas ficavam mais mornas à medida que se aproximavam do conjunto de piscinas, que pareciam ser infinitas, estendendo-se até o fim do morro onde o edifício se encontrava.

Eram cerca de cinco piscinas na ala fechada, sendo uma bem grande com pedras submersas um pouco mais altas que serviam como bancos e quatro para grupos mais íntimos, que formavam círculos menores. Mais ao fundo, ao lado do canal que levava para a área externa, estava a piscina ocupada por Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Anko, Yamato, Orochimaru e Gai sensei. Nas pedras ao redor da piscina era fácil perceber diversas pequenas garrafas de Saquê e água fria.

- Hinata, ative seu Byakugan e veja se os meninos já chegaram... – Ino cochichava para Hinata que pareceu constrangida, mas acatou o pedido da amiga.

- Não, eles não chegaram ainda – Disse a moça corada.

- Ótimo, vamos para aquela piscina ali – Ino apontara para uma pequena área que caberia em torno de dez pessoas e ficava próximo ao corredor de acesso, garantido que pudessem ver todos que entrassem mas com um pouco de privacidade. - Acho que deveríamos ficar na ala fechada por enquanto...

As garotas se afundaram na água, apoiando seus corpos sobre as pedras que tinham uma deliciosa inclinação, colocaram uma toalhinha na testa, os cabelos presos num coque alto e relaxaram,deixando-se levar pela calorosa sensação da água quente envolvendo seus corpos.

Sakura ascenou para Tsunade e foi retribuída com entusiasmo pela loira corada, mais pelo álcool do que pelo calor. As conversas pareciam estar animadas exceto no quieto espaço onde as quatro belas kunoichis tentavam relaxar em silêncio.

Tenten fechou os olhos, em sua mente estavam se formando imagens da vez em que ela e Neji comemoraram o aniversário de namoro numa Onsen* com área privativa. O belo rapaz estava entusiasmado e o jantar havia sido um barco de sushi divino. "kami-sama eu tenho que parar de ficar me lembrando dessas ilusões... Nada disso aconteceu, Tenten, você sabe disso!" Ela discutia mentalmente consigo mesma. "Desse jeito eu vou acabar enlouquecendo se não esquecer de vez a vida que nós vivemos sob o encanto do Tsukuyomi Infinito..." A garota suspirava tristemente pois, pesar de sua razão exigir o fim de seus devaneios, seu coração teimava em se agarrar a qualquer uma dessas lembranças, mesmo sabendo que não passavam de mentiras. Estava cada vez mais sufocada, mas não queria demonstrar para as amigas, não suportava o rosto de compaixão de Ino e Sakua, se sentiria patética se soubessem o que se passava dentro dela...

Um grupo de jovens entrava conversando animadamente e o som de suas vozes fez estremecer o coração das outras três garotas, que permaneceram imóveis, fingindo não os ter percebido, por estarem ansiosas demais temiam alguma reação inapropriada.

Os jovens shinobis da vila da folha estavam em grupo e conversavam animados. Assim que entraram reconheceram a avantajada Tsunade em seu biquíni branco. A loira, cuja aparência jamais denunciaria sua idade, estava em pé na piscina jogando o que parecia ser Jankenpon*, com o igualmente animado Gai Sensei.

Naruto ria, podia jurar que isso tinha alguma relação com a paixão da Obachan por jogos e apostas. Seus olhos então recaíram sobre a piscina onde quatro belas jovens estavam calmamente deitadas, metade do biquíni submerso na água quente e a outra metade ao alcance dos olhos ávidos que as mirava. Aproveitando a distância, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, todos os jovens adotaram o mesmo comportamento, fitavam as jovens com a maior discrição que conseguiam, tentando absorver o máximo possível daquele momento, pois não ousariam fazê-lo na frente delas. Mesmo Shikamaru, que parecia estar ainda procurando por alguém, deitou seus olhos sobre as beldades por alguns breves instantes.

O coração de Naruto batia forte no peito, nunca tinha visto sua amada assim e, pela suave coloração que tingia a face de Sasuke, poderia jurar que não era o único a se sentir assim. O grupo de rapazes sorridentes se dirigia a piscina das amigas.

- Podemos nos unir a vocês? – Naruto disse

- Hai.- As garotas responderam praticamente ao mesmo tempo, levemente coradas ao vislumbrar os garotos com tão pouca roupa.

- Chegaram há muito tempo? – Shino perguntou a Hinata.

- Na verdade não, Shino-kun. – Hinata estava contente, gostava muito do amigo e vendo-o de rosto totalmente à mostra, quis encontrar um momento para aconselhá-lo deixar seu rosto descoberto com mais freqüência. Ele era um belo rapaz, além de leal e sério, e a amiga gostaria muito de vê-lo feliz e mais aberto, ao menos com alguém que lhe fosse especial.

Logo que todos se acomodaram na piscina, foram surpreendidos pela entusiasmada garota de óculos e longos cabelos vermelhos atados no alto da cabeça, que olhava sedenta para Sasuke.

- Olá, Sasuke kun!

Karin estava acompanhada por outra garota de aparência meiga que o moreno reconhecerá como parte do corpo médico do hospital.

- Karin, eu não sabia que você havia ficado aqui...

Na verdade desde que a guerra acabara Sasuke simplesmente apagara a moça da lembrança, por um instante ele sentiu-se culpado, afinal ela sempre estivera fielmente ao seu lado, mas ainda sim não tinha nenhuma intenção de corresponder ao seu sentimento.

- Sim, eu resolvi ajudar o Orochimaru no hospital. Ah, essa é Shizuki minha colega no hospital. Ela veio de sua vila para nos ajudar no acampamento.

- Domo! - Ela dizia com uma voz singela e fez uma pequena reverencia todos os presentes.

Sakura sentira um calor envolver seu coração, mas de nenhuma forma descreveria a sensação como algo agradável.

- É a primeira vez que eu gosto de estar com os shinobis de Konoha... Geralmente é um saco! Mas hoje está muito interessante... – Ela dizia conferindo o corpo do moreno e de seus amigos – Uma pena que o belo rapaz Huyga não está aqui... Ele é quase tão bonito, quer dizer legal, quanto você!

Sem entender bem o motivo, a ruiva percebeu que todos os rostos haviam adquirido um aspecto extremamente sério, quase chocado, e viu que uma das garotas se levantara e saíra apressadamente. Logo atrás dela a jovem Huyga, que havia sussurrado algo para Ino antes de partir, tentava alcançar a jovem que dissera sem olhar para trás:

- Por favor, Hinata, eu preciso ficar só. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem...

Hinata percebeu que a última palavra saiu embargada, quase um sussurro de dor, mas decidiu deixar a amiga partir. Com as mãos no peito, como se fosse capaz de segurar o coração consternado, Hinata a observava com uma expressão preocupada.

Tenten colocara o kimono apressadamente, sentia um aperto no peito, ela corria, precisava sair daquele lugar antes que fosse tarde demais... Antes que seus olhos não fossem capazes de conter as lágrimas que começavam a brotar e escorrer por sua face rosada. Os olhos embaçados não conseguiam mais distinguir as silhuetas da multidão que se aglomerava na entrada do edifício. Tomada pelo ardor desesperado de escapar ela trombara em alguém, mas lhe faltava coragem para encarar qualquer pessoa. Ela se desculpara brevemente, mas ainda corria, sem olhar para trás... Quando não mais escutava os sons alegres daquela noite parou, seu corpo sacudindo buscando por ar e sua alma, desesperada, transbordava as lágrimas de sua angústia e solidão.

Ela sabia que precisava superar a perda de Neji, abandonar de vez aquelas memórias de uma vida que jamais existira. Mas estava sendo covarde, temia tanto o vazio que lhe restaria sem aquele sonho quanto o torpor quase alucinógeno das ilusões que povoavam sua mente.

A garota chorava copiosamente e não percebera que um jovem, que havia a seguido desde o esbarrão, estava a observando avidamente com seus olhos azuis vibrantes. Ele entendia em cada molécula de seu ser o que ela estava sentindo. Podia sentir sua dor, sua angústia, já estivera do mesmo modo.

A cada lágrima que a bela vertia maior era o seu desejo de confortá-la, como ele havia desejado que alguém o tivesse abraçado... O jovem parara suavemente em frente à garota que, assustada, tentava sem sucesso conter as lágrimas que corriam livremente. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o rapaz, com um olhar penetrante, a envolvera num forte abraço. A jovem sentia-se surpresa e protegida, não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo que desabara num espasmo de choro que durou muito tempo.

Ele a abraçava com tanta cumplicidade e calor que se sentia, pela primeira vez em sua visa, conectado com alguém. Gaara se entregara ao calor daquela pessoa, sentia-se inteiro naquele abraço. O aroma suave dos cabelos da garota o envolvia por completo, todos seus sentidos o levavam para ela. Um desejo avassalador estava tomando sua alma e ele ansiava cada vez mais por ela. Se entregando a seus instintos mais profundos, ele a beijara apaixonadamente. Quando voltara a si como se estivesse ausente do controle do seu ser, disse ainda atordoado:

- Desculpe-me, Tenten-san. Eu não deveria...

Ela o interrompera, com os olhos transbordando surpresa, tocando de leve seus lábios o silenciando:

- Por favor, não me faça sentir ainda pior se desculpando por esse beijo...

Os dois olhos se cruzam com surpresa e voracidade, seus corpos, como se tivessem vida própria, se unem num novo beijo ainda mais arrebatador. Os dois completamente sedentos de conforto e amor, anulavam por inteiro as tentativas de suas personalidades racionais intervirem nesse momento. Um lado deles gritava que não deviam fazer isso, que estavam sendo impulsivos, mas eles queriam viver o presente intensamente, se deixaram inundar por aqueles beijos. Quando seus corpos estavam um pouco menos desesperados um pelo outro, se separaram um pouco, ainda ofegantes.

- Tenten, eu sinto que te devo uma explicação. Como Kazekage eu deveria ser mais prudente, não deveria me deixar levar por meus sentimentos assim... Mas, eu nunca havia me sentido tão próximo de alguém... Pode parecer estranho, mas te ver sozinha chorando me lembrou o meu passado, a minha dor. De alguma forma eu senti que te entendia e que você poderia me entender... Espero que possa perdoar minha ousadia e que não se sinta ofendida de alguma forma Eu ainda tenho muita dificuldade de me sentir à vontade com alguém ainda hoje... ... Por isso não resisti... Não queria me arrepender por ter deixado esse momento passar...

- Eu entendo... deve ser difícil para você, um cara jovem, bonito e poderoso como você deve atrair inúmeras pessoas que cobiçam o status da sua companhia... Deve ser difícil se sentir seguro em relação à natureza do interesse delas... – ela disse com naturalidade.

Os lábios de Gaara se contraíram num sutil sorriso de satisfação à menção de sua "beleza", contudo, para que a jovem não se sentisse constrangida, ele não comentou o ocorrido e continuara a conversa com um olhar gentil, porém intenso:

- Na verdade o fato de eu ser um jinchuriki complicava muito minha relação com os outros... As pessoas sempre tiveram muito medo de mim. Então eu de certa forma ainda não me acostumei com essa mudança de tratamento... – ele dá um meio sorriso sincero.

- Quando eu te conheci na época do exame Chunin, eu não sabia de nada disso... Acha que você era exatamente como meus companheiros, um ninja com necessidade de se provar. Eu acho que estava tão acostumada com essa atitude... O Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto e Sasuke sempre queriamprovar que eram mais fortes, com essa postura "testosterona" sempre competitivos... Eu só fiquei com medo de você após a luta com Rock Lee... – ela sorria tranquilamente – Foi muito assustador!

- Eu me arrependo imensamente disso... Na verdade de muitas coisas que fiz antes de conhecer o Naruto... – O olhar do rapaz fica sério e um pouco triste.

- Eu sei. O Rock Lee te perdoou... Ele está bem. Você mudou... Está tudo bem agora! - Tenten disse com um sorriso extremamente doce e sincero que o conforta.

- Você ficou triste assim por causa do Neji-san... Não é?

- Sim e não... Na verdade eu não consigo esquecer a vida que eu vivi durante a lua vermelha... Eu sei que é mentira! Mas parecia tão real, eu estava tão feliz!... E saber que nada disso nunca vai acontecer... E.. De repente eu me dei conta que minha vida está horrível... Tenho que voltar para realidade, mas minha realidade é tão pouco atraente... Eu me sinto sufocada! Sem saída, sem perspectiva... Absolutamente frustrada. Não sou uma grande Kunoichi e, no fundo, eu achava que "nós" teríamos tempo para resolver as coisas... Mas ele morreu... E eu não tenho mais nada... Nem sonhos nem expectativas... – ela suspira tristemente.

- Eu também tenho dificuldades de lidar com essas ilusões ...

Tenten fica imaginando quais teriam sido os sonhos do rapaz, mas não teve coragem de perguntar, apenas escuta atentamente.

- Antes eu achava que meu único sonho era ser Kazekage e conseguir a aceitação e respeito das pessoas de minha vila... Agora eu sei o que eu desejo... E isso parece ainda mais inalcançável!

Os dois trocaram um grande sorriso e relaxaram completamente na companhia um do outro. A conversa fluía cada vez mais naturalmente e eles falavam sobre seus amigos, sobre a guerra, sobre as vilas. Sentiam-se aliviados ao compartilhar detalhes sobre suas expectativas no acampamento 1, e Gaar especialmente estava feliz por poder falar sobre os desafios e frustrações em ser o Kazekage para alguém que não fosse de sua família.

A noite, que prometia ser desagradável para Tenten, passara suavemente para os dois. Quando as vozes dos outros shinobis começaram a se destacar no ambiente, eles perceberam que era hora de partir. Os dois se preparavam para voltar para seus respectivos dormitórios quando ele disse:

- Eu sinto te desapontar Tenten, mas em nenhum momento eu sequer pensei em me desculpar pelo beijo. Eu jamais me arrependerei dele... Eu apenas sinto muito por não ter esperado até que você também ansiasse por ele...

O olhar penetrante de Gaara a fez corar, ela estava grata por estar à sombra, e ele completou:

- Eu espero que possamos nos ver novamente aqui. – Ele desenha uma coisa com sua kunai numa árvore alta de tronco muito largo e forte - Foi muito bom estar com você... Espero te ver amanhã! – Ele beijou suavemente as mãos da garota e caminhou em direção ao dormitório dos Kages.

Tenten se aproximara da árvore para ver o que ele havia desenhado. Um imenso sorriso cobriu a sua face, o símbolo que o rapaz trazia na testa estampava a casca da árvore, o coração da bela jovem estava batendo forte. Ela jamais imaginaria nada disso, mas não queria se arrepender nunca mais por não ter feito algo. Ela se dirigia para o dormitório sorrindo, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria fácil dormir essa noite.

Continua...

* Onsen: Casas tradicionais japonês para banhos relaxantes em piscinas naturais nas fontes de águas termais.

* Jankenpon: jogo conhecido como pedra papel e tesoura no Brasil.


End file.
